herohuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.7
Changes District updates We’ve gone back to the early Campaign districts and done a major overhaul of all the missions. We feel the new missions are more focused and exciting than before. If you’ve already played through these missions, we hope you try them again! If you are new to Gun Rise, there are some fun missions waiting for you. PvP updates We’ve adjusted the matchmaker to achieve a better balance between team power and PVP Points. This will help make matches at higher ranks more rewarding and less punishing. Co-op Raids We now display your wins remaining on the match results screen and you can refresh those wins right from that screen. Additionally, we’ve put a lot of extra work into making it clearer when an invite has been sent out, including a notification! So make sure you have notifications enabled to never miss a match! New Heroes * Savage Other changes * Improvements to Hit FXs to better communicate effectiveness of Basic Attacks * Improvements to Damage Text Hero Changes General * Fixes for Dual-wielded weapons only firing from a single barrel. * The following heroes got new skill icons: ** Salvatore ** Moss ** Odachi ** Phoenix ** Hideo ** Bolt Butter * New Bronze Ability - Draw Fire ** Self Taunt that grants himself a personal shield * New Silver Ability - Defender Shield ** Provides a significantly more powerful team shield for his allies, but no longer shields himself Cast * Changes to Adrenaline Rush: ** Reducing Damage Reduction to 25% ** Added bonus Health ** Increased bonus Attack Damage Chesterfield * Improved Bear Trap: ** Improved visual feedback ** Increased E.Damage ** Reduced cooldown ** Reduced Rooted Duration to 10 seconds * Improved Illumination Flare: ** Improved visual feedback ** Increased Damage * Rebalanced Master Trapper: ** Reduced E.Damage ** Only refreshes the Duration of the target hit, not all enemies. ** Fixed issue where Bear Trap would deal damage again when refreshed. Dog Face * Improved Heavy Cal: ** Increased bonus E.Damage * Improved Fire at Will: ** Provides a flat magazine capacity boost instead of a duration. ** Rebalanced bonus Attack Damage growth. * Improved Tracer Rounds: ** The bonus is now based on Critical Damage stat instead of Damage stat; Rebalanced bonus Critical Damage. ** Has a set number of charges instead of a duration. Hardscope * Improved BFG: ** Reduced Ammo Capacity to 3. ** Increased E.Damage. ** Increased Armor reduction on hits. Hideo * Improved Bladestorm: ** Increased Damage growth * Improved Exo Leap: ** Increased Damage growth * Improved Momentum: ** Bonus Damage for Basic Attacks increases with each successful Basic Attack. Jackson This was the last update with Rykers old name * Now Mechanical element; was Energy. * New Silver Ability - Grenade Launcher ** Fires a powerful AoE that deals significant Mech damage. * New Gold Ability - Concussion Missiles ** Improves his Missile Barrage skill. Deals bonus Damage and disorientate enemies who are out of cover. Mandrake * Fixes for Relocation’s bonus Attack Damage not being applied. Matador * Improved Lead the Charge: ** Increased Shield Health ** Increased Shield duration Nightingale * Improved Sniper handling ** Much faster fire rate with a new Standing Reload animation. She is more vulnerable to damage but can dish out a lot more effective fire. * New Bronze Ability - Heal Pulse ** Only targets a single ally, instead of the whole team. ** Applies a minor Heal over time on top of the improved instant Heal. ** Much faster to charge and cast, making it less obstructive to the sniping gameplay. * New Silver Ability - Locked In ** Applies a team buff that boosts allied damage output and critical chances for a short duration. ** Marks an enemy target, focusing allied fire against the target. Click here for more information on Nightingale’s changes Phalanx * Rebalanced Shield Health values. Pris * Updated hero model Razorback * Improved Taunt: ** Increased Shield Health, and maximum deflected damage accordingly. ** Self Taunts to redirect enemies towards attacking his Shield. Ronin * Improved Eviscerate: ** Increased Elemental Damage ** Increased bonus Elemental Damage * Improved Riposte: ** Reduced cooldown ** Rebalanced Shield Health * Improved Bide Time: ** Stacks charges of Bide Time periodically; Each charge increased the damage of each Eviscerate slash ** Removed Heal on expiration Vanguard * Improved Protect: ** Increased Shield Health * Improved Hunker Down: ** Increased bonus Armor and E.Armor * Improved Combat Shield: ** Increased Shield Health